What have I gotten myself into now?
by Chaos Marine Matt
Summary: Waking up in the world of shadowrun returns... Yeah, this isn't going to be fun. I just hope I can survive. Reviews welcome. Mature themes and concepts being employed here.
1. Where the heck am I?

_**Chaos Marine Matt here, this little idea has been niggling away in the back of my mind since my last tabletop game about a week ago. Shadowrun... I love the world and the lore. Even if my Street Samurai is kinda derpy, I still love the game. Yes, this is a self insert, but honestly, I don't trust myself enough as a writer to try and present established characters beyond my own point of view. So Chummers, let's watch this poor pile of drek get his ass kicked for a couple of chapters. Shall we?**_

_**I own nothing but myself and my OC's.**_

_Deep in the Redmond Barrens, a nondescript human awakens in an alley._

* * *

"_Oh god, what happened last night" _I thought as my head pounded with an insufferable headache. My memories were extremely vague on the subject of the last twelve hours or so. I suspected the influence of alcohol. But that didn't make sense since I prefer staying as sober as a judge. I was already bad enough in social situations, no need to make a bigger fool of myself then normal.

I groaned as I sat up, breathing in deeply through my nostrils... then promptly gagging as the stench of my surroundings registered in my foggy mind. Bringing some measure of focus back to me. I decided to act on the novel idea of opening my eyes, which further explained the stench from earlier.

I was lying in a alleyway that was degrading into squalor. Trash littered the decaying cement, in some places you couldn't even see the ground underneath the half rotten refuse. The alley itself was large enough to fir a medium sized car, although it would've been scrapping it's mirrors on the graffiti stained stonework of the alleyway. A decrepit dumpster, which looked as if it had been converted into a makeshift home, sat beside the solitary doorway leading into the buildings around that had formed the alleyway. Judging by the long faded police tape and heavily rusted metal in the door, no one had used it in a long time.

I shook my head and blinked several times, trying to bring a visual of the house I'd been in the night before into view, but no luck. Either this was a really cruel joke (wouldn't be the first one) or I was in huge trouble.

Judging by the fact that the stinking alleyway hadn't disappeared yet, I was in trouble.

* * *

Getting up was a bit of a problem. As it turns out, I had the wonderful honor of being deposited on top of a glass bottle, which had broken in such a way that there happened to be sharp glass shards right where I put my hand when I put my hand down to support my standing up. I pressed down slightly before I quite realized what my hand was on, so I now had a number of cuts in my hand. With a yelp I fell back down.

_"Idiot, never use your hands to help you stand up in a dangerous environment. It not only robs you of a way to defend yourself, it could hurt your hands too!" _I thought to myself angrily as I shifted my weight to my legs and rolled forward into a kneeling position, nursing my injured hand, I stood up slowly and steadily. At that point, my ears finally decided to start working, possibly as a side effect to the pain I'd caused myself earlier, as I suddenly heard the sounds of people coming into the alley, their voices echoing off the alley walls. I stumbled over to the wall, hoping that my bedraggled appearance wouldn't attract the newcomer's attention. I leaned against the wall in my best 'drunk and senseless' pose and waited.

The three newcomers were, as a favorite teacher of mine would call them, hooligans. Their clothing, while futuristic, was stained and sweaty. They walked with the easily identifiable swagger of street gang members. A motley collection of scars and tattoos distinguished each individual from his peers. I wouldn't bother looking twice at people like this, but the fact that each individual carried some sort of sharp object caught my attention. A closer inspection indicated that one of them had a handgun stuffed in his pocket. Shit, these guys were a bit more dangerous then I would've thought. Better keep my guard up.

They didn't pay any attention to me though, they were too wrapped up in their planning of this particular night of debauchery to pay any attention to little old me. I would've ignored them and moved on normally, but I was paying extra attention due to the presence of a gun. What they were planning on doing that night was horrible. It took a moment to sort through their confusing speech patterns, but it all boiled down to finding "Some knife-eared bitch for a little fun." Judging by the lecherous grins they were giving each other, whoever they found wouldn't enjoy it as much as they would. So I decided, against my better judgement, to follow them. I waited until they were out of sight before quietly following them, minding my steps for broken glass and loose objects to accidentally kick and cause a racket. I stealthed along behind them, following through the winding back alley's until we came to an entrance to an actual street. Garish neon light streamed in from a massive collection of signs identifying numerous businesses. Occasionally a person would walk by the alley entrance, but most passerby gave it a wide berth. The group of thugs watched the foot traffic, waiting for someone to pass by alone. Their target apparently passed by because they disappeared into the neon light for a moment, where a stifled scream could be heard. The three thugs came back into the shadows of the alley, dragging a fiercely struggling woman behind them. The slim woman was dressed in what could only be described as clubbing gear as it left little to the imagination. She also wore a hood that covered her ears, but revealed an absolutely gorgeous face. She continued to try and break loose, but it appeared as if the thugs had practice with this sort of thing, as the woman couldn't get free. Two of the thugs held the woman steady while the third started working at loosening the woman's clothes.

Yeah, this is not going to happen, not while I'm here. I quickly scanned the alley for something to use as a weapon, finding a handy glass bottle. I grabbed it in my uninjured hand and closed the distance.

* * *

Ice was terrified, she'd been walking to work at the Seamstress union when these alley punks had jumped her. She'd tried everything she'd learned from the bouncers at the club to get away from the thugs, but they had too good a grip on her. She silently reserved herself to her fate as the thug in front of her began fiddling with the zipper on his pants, erection obvious through his tight pants. What she hadn't been expecting was for the thug in front of her to have a glass bottle broken in his face, leaving sharp bits of glass embedded in his face. He screamed and fell backwards, clawing at the glass shards even as blood began to thoroughly stain his face. A young,bedraggled human appeared from the side, holding the now broken bottle with a look of almost righteous anger spread across his face. He didn't stay still, instead opting to gut the thug holding her right arm, forcing the thug's hands away from her to the brand new bottle jammed into his stomach. Her rescuer moved after the thug on her left, brandishing his fists. Causing the left side thug to jump backwards, pulling out his switchblade. With an inarticulate roar the thug tried to stab the younger human in the ribs, only to have his wrist grabbed and with a sharp twist,broken. The switchblade fell into a ready hand as Ice's rescuer snatched up the blade and drove it into the thug's throat. Causing a massive spray of arterial blood. He left the thug to drown in his own blood as he moved to deal with the other two. A quick stab to the temple killed the thug with the broken bottle sticking out of his belly and the rescuer turned only to find the glass shard covered thug pulling a gun. Unfortunately he had left the switchblade buried in the last thug he'd killed, so he was unarmed.

"Get geeked." the thug said as a prelude to shooting the nameless savior of Ice, but said savior didn't wait around to hear anything from the schmuck as he had promptly charged the thug and pushed the gun up high, causing the bullet to zip off into the night. The thug was pushed into the wall and smashed repeatedly, head-first, into the uncaring stone of the alley way. The human let the now dying thug go, supporting himself on the wall. The thug remained standing for a moment, before slowly sliding down the wall, revealing a bloody mess of bone and grey matter.

"Are you alright." the blood stained human asked quietly as he turned around. Looking rather green now.

"Y-yes, thank you. I don't think they would have let me live after they had..." Ice tried to finish. But her words were a bit off. Probably due to the harrowing situation she'd just been put through.

"Think nothing of it, I'm not going to let a rape go down." the human said kindly. Which sounded weird coming from him as he was still covered in blood from the thug who's throat had been cut.

"Are you all right? You don't look too good." Ice asked, noticing the disquieting pallor his skin held under the blood covering skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've just... never killed before. Not exactly a pleasant experience." He said as he forcibly steadied his breathing, calming down. The human reached into a back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief off all things. The human used the cloth to wipe the blood from his face, staining the lily-white cloth in dark red.

"Well, I need to get to work, but I'm kinda afraid of going alone. Would you... come with?" Ice asked, while she was genuinely terrified of being alone, she could also tell he was a good kid. Mrs. Kubota would like to meet whoever saved her ass anyway. So she might as well bring him.

"Yeah sure, name's Matt by the way." he said evenly, a smirk turning up one corner of his mouth.

"Ice." she said as she lowered her hood, which had hid her more exotic features. Specifically her pointed ears and short, dark blue hair. Ice turned away from Matt, missing his momentary look of surprise, and set off. Matt stood still for a few seconds, trying to comprehend the elf walking away from him, but then he shrugged and set off after her, pausing only to rifle through the thug's pockets, finding a couple of clips for the pistol and what appeared to be a PDA. It felt wrong to loot a corpse. But he was a bit out of the loop, and he needed every scrap of gear he could get.

* * *

It was tough keeping up with Ice, the streets we traveled down were heavily crowded and Ice was unbelievably graceful in weaving through the crowd. Granted her gracefulness was probably a hallmark of her elven heritage, but come on, I haven't seen martial artists who were this fluid with their movements!

Eventually we managed to get to what I presumed was Ice's job. It was a massive, gaudily painted building that looked like a strange mix between old world bar and new age club. The pulsing techno music that shook the pavement probably gave it away. A glaring neon sign above the club read " Seamstress Union" a stumbling drunk kept mumbling something about a party. But it was a bit too slurred to get anything understandable out of it. Ice walked in to the bar, while I followed close behind. The doors opened into a small hallway, at the end of which lay a large room. Walking past the defunct pinball machine and crates stacked along the left side of the hall way, the large room came into view.

Dark hardwood flooring covered the floor of the room, in which there seemed to be three main 'islands" so to speak. An impressive bar lined the left side of the room with an equally-impressive assortment of alcohol lining the shelves on the wall behind the bar, with two large holographic tv screens showing some kind of sport being played. A large set of double doors made up the closest end of the left wall. The central island was little more then a large table with a number of bar stools clustered around it, at the far end of the table was an old jukebox. The Island on the right seemed to be a number of booths and scattered two-person tables.

Another elf was working at the bar, although what she was doing could be called into question. The gorgeous red-haired elf appeared to be a bar tender, but her skimpy excuses for a top and skirt could mean that she got up and danced on the bar when no one wanted a drink. How she was even paying attention to her current job was questionable, considering she wearing one half of her headphones over one slim pointed ear.

A number of bar patrons surrounded the scantily clad elf, calling out for drinks, or in some cases dates. While gladly fulfilling the first request she gently rebuked the latter request.

Besides the large collection of people surrounding the bar elf. A number of people filled the other available seats in the bar. Although there seemed to be some slight segregation in the bar. While the left and right sides of the room had a bunch of normal looking individuals... well, normal for what I'd seen so far today. The central table had a small collection of individuals who just screamed "Dangerous". A hulking man with massive horns and bulging muscles sat closest to the door, the massive rifle slung across his back and larger axe in his belt were rather intimidating. A short, yet powerfully built person sat in the stool facing the bar. He had a large amount of metal replacing large pieces of his body, with two helicopter-like robots hovering over his shoulders while he enjoyed something dark and foamy in a big stein glass. The third member of the group was a tall and heavily built humanoid, she had pointed ears and a mouthful of sharp teeth. Her clothing, unlike the others, was not some kind of futuristic body suit or combat fatigues. Instead she was dressed like some kind of cyberpunk wizard.

Huh, weird.

Ice walked past me while I took in the room, before turning around to talk to me.

"Thanks for walking me here, and... for saving me. I wouldn't have been able to get away from those guys without your help." Ice said, letting a small smile tweak up the corners of her mouth.

"Like I said before, no thanks is necessary, I'm just glad we didn't get jacked by anyone else." I said, letting loose one of my own half smirks. I was genuinely happy that we'd made it somewhere safe. I however, didn't let loose with a full smile, there was still the question of what I was going to do in a strange city.

I was about to tell Ice goodbye when a woman strode over to us. She wasn't very tall, maybe five foot six inches tall, her tall beehive style black hair added on nearly a foot in height. She was somewhat attractive for an older woman and wasn't in a good mood from the stormy look on her face.

"Ice, where have you been. You're almost half an hour late for your shift." The imposing women asked in a terrifyingly quiet voice.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs. Kubota, I got held up... It-It won't happen again." Ice stuttered to her boss.

"What held you up girl?" Mrs. Kubota asked impatiently, foot taping slightly in irritation.

"I-I was n-nearly..." Ice tried to get out through her stutter. She was having a lot of trouble speaking to her boss. So I decided to step in.

"Um, excuse me Ma'am, I think I can answer that question for you." I said as I stepped out from behind Ice. I almost instantly regreted my decision as Mrs. Kubota's glare refocused on me. I took a breathe to quell the sudden surge of fear and began to talk. "She got ambushed by a couple of alley thugs. I happened to be walking along and saw them take her, so I decided to step in and help her out before anything happened." I managed to get out without stuttering like Ice had. Mrs. Kubota intensified her glare for a moment, before nodding.

"So ka, Ice, come with me. You-" Mrs. Kubota said while pointing at me. " Will wait here, I'll be back." The women then turned around, striding forward into the gloom of the bar with the petite elf following her. Leaving me in their wake, slightly confused by her sudden retreat. I stood there looking after them for a moment, before shrugging and finding a seat at an unoccupied table along the right side of the room. Sitting back and watching the bar. I wondered what Ice and Mrs. Kubota were doing.

* * *

Mrs. Kubota and Ice were in Mrs. Kubota's office. Judging from the glare that Mrs. Kubota was giving Ice. Ice might be in a metric shit tonne of trouble.

"Ice, tell me what happened in the Alley." Mrs. Kubota asked quietly.

"It's... It's... It's true, what Matt said." Ice said, trembling slightly.

"Matt?" Mrs. Kubota questioned.

"The human who saved me. The one who's currently sitting in your bar." Ice responded.

"Hmm. Well, it's good that your okay Ice. But tell me, what should I do with him?" Mrs. Kubota asked as she leaned forward, glare having left her eyes.

"Well... we could give him a job. We've been short a bouncer ever since Lawrence got geeked. We all know that the double shifts are running Mr. Kluwe into the ground." Ice reasoned. She was taking a risk suggesting this to Mrs. Kubota. But it was the least she could do for the human who'd saved her. Mrs. Kubota relaxed back into her chair and thought for a moment, her fingers drumming away on the metal of her desk. She reached a decision.

"Alright, go out and bring your boy back here. If he wants the job, we'll run him through a shift, see how he does."

* * *

I was still sitting at my table in the bar when Ice came back for me. I'd spent the time waiting for her by learning to work the weird PDA or 'Commlink', more specifically erasing the old account while transferring the old account's data to the new one I'd set up. I was now the proud owner of 1300 nuyen. This unfortunately confirmed something for me.

I'm in Shadowrun.

I was still in shock when Ice came back for me,her sauntering up with her elven grace helped to snap me out of said shock.

"Mrs. Kubota wants to talk to you. Follow me." She said as she came to a stop by my table.

"Okay then. Give me a second here." I responded as I gathered up my stuff that had been scattered across the table. Stuffing the Commlink and handgun back into my pockets. I rose from my seat and set off after the now-retreating elf.

I followed her through the smokey back rooms, passing a number of dark and shadowy tables where shady deals were made. Passing a truly tremendous man in a tailored suit with immaculate, well-kept horns. Past the bouncer was a club for more... pleasurable pursuits, given the dancers on platforms and the scantily clad humans and elves walking around serving as waiters and waitresses. We passed by all of the eye candy though and made for the set of stairs at the back of the club. Which lead to a far less posh hallway with a number of doors, looking for all the world like a budget hotel hallway. At the end of said hallway was a more imposing door, made out of heavy dark mahogany. Ice stopped outside the last door and gestured inside. I tried to walk by her, but she grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"If your lucky, I've got you a job. This should make us even." With that, Ice let go of my arm and stepped backwards, stepping out of the way of the door. Taking what she said into account, I took a deep breathe as well as a moment to contemplate what my life would be like under Mrs. Kubota's rule. Then I opened the door, and stepped into the office.

* * *

_**So, what do y'all think? Should I continue it or scrap it?**_


	2. Employed and Dangerous

_**Hey Y'all. I'm back with a new chapter. Hope it's a good one.**_

* * *

"You wanted to see me Ma'am?" Matt asked as he stepped into the mid-class office.

"Yes boy, have a seat." Mrs. Kubota said as she looked up from her futuristic computer terminal. She steepled her hands in front of her before continuing. "Ice says you're good in a fight, really good."

"I should be good. After all, if I hadn't picked anything up from thirteen years of martial arts , I don't think I deserve the black belt I earned in that art." Matt responded as he lowered himself slowly into the chair sitting in front of Mrs. Kubota's desk. Not taking his eyes off of her for a moment.

"And your art is...?"

"Okinawan GoJu-Ru. A style of close-in fighting designed around fighting unfairly. If there's an advantage I can take in a fight, I'll take it. I have no personal taboos when it comes to a fight as my only goal is to **win **the fight." Matt said honestly, having no need to tell a lie at this point.

"I've never heard of a martial art like that." Mrs. Kubota responded skeptically.

"I'm not surprised, we aren't a tournament sport like Taekwondo or Judo. You want me for a job? I'll happy do whatever it takes to ensure my employment." Matt replied. A strange look of determination crossing his face.

"Anything?" Mrs. Kubota said, an appraising gleam lighting her eyes.

* * *

"Sometimes I swear I need to install a mental filter just to make sure I don't sell my soul the next time I talk to someone." Matt groaned as he walked deeper into the alleys surrounding his new workplace. Mrs. Kubota wanted him to bring back one of the local drunks who'd happened to make the mistake of not paying his bills on time. This kind of work left a bitter taste in his mouth, but it's not like Matt had a choice in the matter.

He had a basic description of the "troll" he was going after, as well as all his usual haunts and accomplices. The only problem Matt had with the job was that he had nothing else to work off of. Nothing about capabilities or weapons he had. Nor did Matt know anything about the local population or even the street layout.

So in essence he'd been sent on a suicide mission.

Great...

Shrugging off the unpleasant thought that he might have been sent on a fool's errand. Matt returned his attention to the alley, surveying the faces of the bums for his target. It didn't take long.

Matt's bounty was physically imposing, being almost eight feet in height with a pair of forward curling ram's horns. He had bulging muscles and a face that looked like it had been kicked by a horse a number of times.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Graul. Would you?" Matt asked the hulking brute as he walked over to where he was leaning. Subtly pulling his gun as he walked.

"Oy moight be. Hoo's asking?" The man said through a snarl of broken teeth and terminal halitosis.

"Me. Now, Graul... You haven't been paying your dues at the union." Matt said, cocking his hip to one side and crossing his arms in front of his chest. His Fichetti Security 500 safely hidden by some slight of hand in his armpit, finger on the trigger and ready to kill. The tall man laughed when Matt mentioned his debts.

"Oy don't need ta pay fer me liquer. Think Oy'll leave yer corpse in front o the union as a warning." The massive man said as he pulled a massive axe from the rubbish pile next to where he's standing. He gripped it in both hands and brought the axe over his head with a roar, ready to bring it down and cut Matt in half.

A bullet punching through his massive elbow was Matt's protest at being carved in half. Graul dropped his axe somewhere behind his back and grabbed at his now injured arm, with a shuddering cry, he shouted. "Kill the bastard!" before subsuming into sobs.

Several of the alley bums pulled themselves upright, pulling knives or rusty pipes from under their rags. Matt swore and took several steps back from the mob of muggers and began cracking off shots into the crowd. Knocking two of them over like bowling pins. Before Matt knew it his pistol was empty. He'd managed to kill two of the bastards but other then that the group was more or less unharmed. Four of the thugs rushed at Matt, their knives and pipes waving while one of the bums took a step back and launched a fluorescent green orb at Matt, forcing him to dodge to the side. The orb struck the alley wall and immediately started to melt the stone.

_'Shit, as if things weren't bad enough. Now they have fucking MAGIC!"_ Matt thought angrily as he backpedaled and reloaded his gun. To offset his obvious disadvantage, Matt pulled his own knife from it's resting place in a coat pocket. He needed to come up with a plan. And pretty damn quickly.

**Step 1: Geek the Mage.**

Falk was a down on his luck mage. He'd been fired from his cushy corporate security job after he'd botched a counter-assault on a gang of shadow runners. Now his failure acted as a plague mark, banning him from corporate work. How he'd ended up with this band of muggers? To be honest, he didn't remember, nor did he care. Now he just wanted to kill the schmuck threatening his employer. He charged up an acid burst to melt the cheeky bastard when he felt something thud into his chest. Looking down, Falk discovered he'd sprouted a knife handle from his chest. He weakly tried to grasp the handle, but Falk's stregnth was failing him.

Falk didn't feel the impact on the floor, or hear the screaming start as gunfire erupted.

Falk didn't do much anymore.

**Step 2: Clear out the Alley Punks**

Gruk was a well to do alley mugger. He'd been working for Graul for a couple of months and had already earned ten times his usual profit. For a low class alley punk, he'd been swimming in nuyen. Enough to get a shotgun. Sure he could have spent his nuyen on whores or cheap whiskey or BTLs like the others did. But Gruk was a practical man, and he found that threatening people with shotguns made them a lot more generous with their credit sticks.

The problem was, he couldn't very well shoot into the snarl of muggers surrounding the guy who'd threatened the boss. So after puzzling things out for a few moments(Ignoring the thrown knife killing the mage and screams of pain from the muggers closest to him) He had the brilliant idea of aiming his shotgun over the heads off the muggers in the general direction of the guy the boss wanted dead.

He didn't expect the shotgun to be torn from his hand.

Or that it would be turned against them.

Suddenly there was a sudden lack of muggers.

And a hole in Gruk's chest.

**Step 3: Take stock of the situation.**

Matt panted heavily, he didn't make it out of that fight completely unscathed. Numerous stab wounds in his belly and bruises on his arms attested to that. It had been a stroke of pure luck that one of those fracking idiots had tried to blast him with a shotgun. That shotgun had been murder at close range. It was his now. Graul was standing nearby, mouth hanging open in pure shock. Matt put on a scowl.

"So, you gonna pay up? Or should I just drag your bloody carcass back to the Seamstress Union?"

A bundle of credit sticks tossed his way,along with copious apologies, answered his question.

* * *

"Not bad boy, I honestly didn't expect you to come back." Mrs. Kubota said, an appraising gleam in her eyes as she counted the credit sticks Matt had handed over. She looked up at the blonde-haired youth, noticing the serious set of his face and the large shotgun hanging from a strap across his shoulders. He'd done well, and had even come back better armed then when he had left.

"Didn't make it back completely untouched though. I don't suppose you mind if I go find a clinic and get patched up do you?" Matt said with a grimace. Mrs. Kubota took a closer look at the boy, finally noticing the blood stains slowly growing on his shirt underneath his coat.

"There's no need for you to leave, you're hired. I maintain a fully stocked clinic and panic room for the local shadowrunners. Usually they have to pay a fee to use the facility's here. But since your already working for me. You get in free of charge. Head back down the way you came to the dancer's room. There you'll find a piano. Play G-A-F-F-C on the piano and head down the stairs. Ask for Doc Castle. She'll take care of you." Mrs. Kubota said as she opened a safe under her desk and put the credit sticks inside.

"Thanks boss, one last question though. When's my first shift?" Matt asked as he turned to leave.

"Six hours from now." Mrs. Kubota called after Matt as he left the room, making for the basement.

* * *

Locking the armored door behind him, Matt stepped into a haven for badass incorporated. To his right was a living room, with it's collection of chairs and couches aligned strategically for optimum viewing of the holographic television. On his left was a bunk room, complete with a number of sleeping people, judging by the weapons within easy reach, they didn't want to be woken up.

Moving along down the main hall. Matt turned a corner and discovered the medbay, which looked like a fully decked out surgery room from a high end hospital. A short, severe looking women in scrubs was going over some charts while some kind of imp danced about on her shoulder.

Shrugging at the imp, Matt stepped forward into the small medbay and cleared his throat. Doc Castle continued writing for a moment before glancing up at him, noting the bloodied hand and bloodier belly, she gestured for Matt to sit on the surgical bed while she got up from her desk and walked to the cupboards, pulling a syringe and an annesthetic from the myriad medical supplies kept within. She spoke for the first time while she filled the syringe.

"Do you want any cyberware implanted while you're under?"

"Uhhm... no, no thanks. I'd like to stay human for a little longer." Matt said in response to the odd request. Castle simply nodded and got out a cotton ball and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. After she cleaned a spot on his neck, she slid the needle in without much ceremony and I was out like a light.

* * *

Versek was midly perturbed. One of his muggers had come in raving about losing his thugs. Said mugger was standing in front of him, and looked like he was in dire need of a fresh change of pants. Versek didn't bother to sniff and find out if the man did need new ones.

"Once again Graul..." Versek said, emphasizing 'graul' to show his displeasure. "What happened to your men, and where is my payment?"

As Graul told his story, Versek became angrier and angrier at this man's incompitance. He was also getting a bit peckish.

So he decided to solve both problems.

Graul saw his boss bare his fangs.

And the guards outside the room tried to ignore Graul's screams.

* * *

_**Would love to hear any feedback I can get.**_


End file.
